Lights Will Guide You
by nightingaleo8
Summary: Acostumara-se com a solidão, poderia até mesmo dizer que essa era sua melhor amiga, a única que lhe escutava e dava carinho, mas naquele momento a solidão era perturbadora.
1. Chapter 1

Observava cansada a mãe lhe dar mais um sermão por ter chamado suas amigas "estranhas" mais uma vez para casa, desligara a voz enjoativa de sua mente fazia muito tempo, apenas a mãe não percebera. Viu pelo canto dos olhos o pai balançando a cabeça negativamente, ele sabia que ela não estava prestando atenção em nada do que sua esposa dizia. Também viu suas irmãs no canto da sala lançando olhares mortais aos pais, elas a entendiam, sabiam o quanto ela tinha raiva de momentos como esse em que a hipocrisia dos pais se sobressaia.

Segurava-se para não deixar escapar o que realmente pensava, queria evitar os gritos que provavelmente viriam caso abrisse a boca. Tentou se focar em balançar a cabeça para que a mãe não percebesse o quanto não ligava para uma palavra que a mulher de face cansada dizia.

- Demetria! – foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz rude – me ouça sua idiota! Não estou aqui pra palhaçada – apontava o dedo na cara da filha que não tirava a cara de tédio do rosto, arrancando risadas de suas irmãs – e vocês? Acham isso engraçado? Já pro quarto!

As meninas saíram correndo, pareciam mais duas crianças, Madison e Dallas realmente não tomavam jeito, pensou a irmã do meio. Demetria se dirigiu ao quarto ignorando os gritos da mãe, sabia que ela não tentaria a agarrar depois do braço quebrado na última vez. Sorriu amarga, mal podia esperar para se formar e finalmente desaparecer da vida de todos que a fizeram assim. Fria.

Entrando no quarto podia se perceber de cara que a garota cursava medicina, o jaleco pendurado na cadeira, o mural das partes do corpo humano, o esqueleto próximo ao armário e os livros jogados em cima da cama a denunciavam facilmente. O quarto tinha um tom claro, o que não combinava nenhum pouco com a personalidade de Demetria, mas a garota gostava dele daquela forma, se sentia menos solitária assim.

Poucos minutos depois de se acomodar em sua cama e iniciar sua série de revisões para a última prova do curso escutou batidas na porta, fracas, mas ainda assim audíveis, segundos depois suas duas irmãs estavam jogadas ao seu lado na cama.

- Então médica, tudo bem? – a expressão preocupada na face de Dallas trazia calor ao coração da irmã do meio. Sorriu e assentiu tentando se concentrar nos papeis a sua frente.

- Sabe, acho que você vai ser uma grande médica, você é realmente dedicada Demi – a irmã mais velha se pronunciou novamente. Demetria virou a cabeça tão rápido que os cabelos pretos voaram em sua face a deixando agoniada. Ergueu a sobrancelha e riu fraco.

- Tudo bem Dallas, o que você quer?

- Você realmente me conhece, bem, queria que me desse uma carona até a boate Skin. Combinei de me encontrar com as garotas lá e você sabe que papai e mamãe iriam suspeitar se saísse com meu carro – interrompeu a irmã, sabia onde tudo aquilo iria dar. Suspirou irritada, porém assentiu.

Dallas era a típica puxa saco, fazia tudo que os pais queriam mesmo sendo contra, a única vez em que levantou a voz foi quando afirmou que queria fazer faculdade de dança. Formou-se a pouco tempo e já conseguiu um lugar como dançarina de uma dessas artistas famosas a qual o nome Demi não fazia nem questão de lembrar mesmo com a irmã tendo falado durante pelo menos uma semana sobre a famosa.

- Tudo bem Dems, marcamos para daqui uma hora, Madison – virou-se para a irmã mais nova que pela primeira vez tirou os olhos do celular em suas mãos – você também vai?

- Jade disse que pode ser então vamos.

- Ótimo, sendo assim vou me encontrar com Hanna em uma hora nessa boate também então melhor se arrumarem – anunciou a irmã do meio depois de travar a tela do celular e levantar se dirigindo ao armário a fim de procurar uma roupa descente para sair.

(...)

Logo na entrada podia se ver que a boate Skin estava lotada o que já era de se esperar, afinal faziam poucos dias desde sua inauguração. A placa piscando com o nome da boate dava um ar de simplicidade ao local mesmo com todos sabendo que por dentro o estabelecimento exalava tecnologia e sofisticação, e é claro, exalava uma Demetria falida até o final da noite. Isso que a garota pensava enquanto seguia as irmãs a procura da entrada VIP que Dallas dizia ser onde suas amigas a esperavam.

- As coisas que não faço por vocês – Madison e Dallas riram do comentário da irmã até que logo depois avistaram cada uma suas respectivas companhias deixando a irmã do meio sozinha, como sempre.

Acostumara-se com a solidão, poderia até mesmo dizer que essa era sua melhor amiga, a única que lhe escutava e dava carinho, mas naquele momento a solidão era perturbadora, estar naquele lugar cheio, vendo tantas pessoas rindo e se divertindo a perturbava de forma que a garota cogitou matar todos apenas para não ter que lidar com o fato de ser tão triste, tanto a situação quanto sua alma.

Passou os olhos pelo local agradável, achava estranho o fato de não estar tão lotado, porém não questionou, afinal, essa era a primeira vez que vinha à boate. Sentou-se no balcão vazio encarando o barman que sorria fraco para ela, controlou a vontade de revirar os olhos e respirou fundo antes de se dirigir a ele:

- Um cosmopolitan, por favor – a voz séria e o olhar matador pareceram assustá-lo, pois se retirou rapidamente fazendo com que a garota desse uma risada fraca.

- Sex and the city? – virou-se para onde vinha a voz e encontrou uma mulher com chapéu sentada ao seu lado, seu rosto oculto pelo chapéu e pela luminosidade do local deixaram Demi curiosa. Levantou a sobrancelha ainda séria e soltou uma risada fraca com a idiotice que saiu da boca da mulher ao seu lado.

- Bem, você acha que eu tenho cara de quem vê isso?

- É, pergunta boba – a mulher riu para si mesma e a Lovato quase quis rir, porém se impediu e passou a fitar seu drink que tinha acabado de chegar.

- E você senhorita, o que quer? – ouviu o barman perguntar a mulher de chapéu.

- O mesmo que essa bela moça aqui – revirou os olhos com a tentativa de cantada ridícula e tomou um grande gole de seu copo tomando o cuidado de não derramar, sabia o quanto podia ser desastrada.

- Parece que você está tentando se engasgar com a bebida.

- Acredito que seria o ponto alto do meu dia – riu sarcástica.

- Dia ruim?

- Todos são, estou acostumada – surpreendeu-se por estar contando sobre sua vida para uma desconhecida, mas precisava se livrar da solidão por pelo menos alguns minutos.

- Problemas no trabalho? Escola? Namorado? – riu das tentativas da mulher. Brincou com a borda do copo por um tempo antes de finalmente responder:

- Quem me dera, não trabalho, faculdade não é um problema e digamos que eu nunca vou ter um namorado.

- Você não faz nada da vida?

- Faço sim, medicina, estou no último mês – suspirou antes de pedir um refil.

- Medicina é um ótimo curso! Nunca iria imaginar que você faria esse curso.

- Nem eu imaginaria, mas estou ansiosa para começar a trabalhar.

- Por que você fez esse curso? – sentiu a curiosidade em suas palavras. Suspirou profundamente e bebeu um gole ficando em silêncio – não sabia que essa seria uma pergunta tão difícil.

- Eu só... – suspirou novamente – acho que quis fazer medicina porque já que não posso salvar minha vida, devo ao menos tentar salvar a dos outros.

Silêncio. Mesmo com a balada lotada, gritos e uma música de batida chiclete tocando isso foi tudo que podia ouvir. Então sentiu uma mão sobre a sua que se encontrava em cima do balcão, Demetria não gostava de muitos contatos físicos, e disso todos sabiam, mas de certa forma se sentiu segura e feliz, coisa que só se sentia quando estava com Dallas, Madison ou com suas duas melhores amigas, Taylor e Marissa.

Observou a mão sobre a sua antes de fitar os olhos escuros que a encaravam, ela havia tirado o chapéu, mas continuava uma incógnita para a jovem, tudo que se podia ver eram os seus olhos, que Demetria tinha quase certeza de que eram castanhos escuros, e seu cabelo também preto, ou talvez castanho, a luminosidade não ajudava na distinção. Seus olhos brilhavam e por um momento pensou ter visto lágrimas ameaçando cair, queria poder limpá-las, porém apenas tirou sua mão de debaixo da mão quente e voltou a tomar sua bebida.

- Não devia estar me abrindo assim para uma desconhecida – falou séria sem coragem de olhar para a mulher ao seu lado.

- Desculpe – ouviu um leve fungar e conteve sua vontade de virar-se novamente para a intrigante mulher ao seu lado – sou Marie.

- Sou Demetria – tomou mais um gole da bebida, pedindo um refil logo em seguida – o que faz da vida Marie?

- Digamos que viajo muito.

- Interessante, mas por quê? – se via curiosa em saber sobre a mulher, a solidão já esquecida, a única coisa em sua mente eram os olhos brilhantes que a encaravam.

- Pelo simples prazer de viver meu sonho.

_Não vou poder ir, prova de Direito Constitucional amanhã princesa – Hanna_

Encarou a mensagem antes de enviar um simples "ok" voltando a encarar Marie, a mesma a fitava com curiosidade, um meio sorriso, que parecia forçado, no rosto.

- Namorada?

- Não – respondeu surpresa com a pergunta e quase deu graças a Deus que o lugar era escuro o suficiente para que Marie não visse suas bochechas vermelhas.

- Ótimo, fico feliz que ainda tenho minhas chances – Demi riu alto, até que percebeu a face séria de Marie e logo sentiu suas bochechas quentes novamente.

A garota ficou calada, não sabia como reagir a isso, e nem queria se envolver com ninguém, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, acenou por um refil e quando o mesmo chegou caminhou para o meio da multidão a procura de Dallas e Madison deixando uma Marie confusa ainda sentada no balcão. Demetria precisava esquecer os olhos brilhantes como as estrelas o mais rápido possível.


	2. Chapter 2

Há momentos na vida em que temos que tomar decisões, algumas são extremamente fáceis, outras difíceis a um ponto desesperador, mas ambos os tipos tem consequências. Demetria jamais se arrependera tanto de uma decisão quanto da que fez no dia em que conheceu Marie, não conseguia parar de pensar em como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se não tivesse sido tão medrosa e não conseguia evitar a confusão que sua mente ficava pelo simples pensamento de encontrar a mulher dos olhos brilhantes novamente. Culpava-se por não ter tido coragem o suficiente. Sempre achou mais fácil fugir quando já não tivesse controle da situação, por isso que seus poucos relacionamentos não duraram muito tempo.

Desde o dia na boate a Lovato do meio se pegou observando as estrelas mais vezes, talvez porque as lembrasse dos olhos brilhantes de Marie. Ela queria vê-la novamente, mas já fazia duas semanas que ia à mesma boate na esperança de encontrá-la e consertar as coisas. Talvez ela não fora feita para o amor, se lamentava muitas vezes para Dallas por telefone, afinal a Lovato mais velha estava em turnê com a cantora famosa que Demi continuava sem se importar com o nome. Isso é um sinal de que as coisas não mudaram tanto quanto imaginara, Marie não conseguiu virar seu mundo todo de pernas para o ar ainda.

Parecia uma espécie de rotina, Demi odiava rotinas, a não ser a da faculdade, a qual era obrigada a frequentar e seguir horários como qualquer pessoa. Já tinha superado o fato de que não era uma pessoa normal. Pessoas normais, em sua opinião, não acordariam e dormiriam pensando na mesma pessoa, e o pior, uma pessoa que sabia praticamente nada sobre.

As sensações eram devastadoras, tudo aquilo era muito novo para a jovem mulher e até mesmo para as irmãs que jamais tinham visto Demetria ter qualquer tipo de sentimento por alguém, principalmente por uma pessoa tão aleatória, assim pensavam as irmãs. A filha do meio parecia ainda mais perdida que o normal, as barreiras estavam caindo, e ela não podia se sentir nada mais nada menos do que uma pessoa fraca. Fraca por se deixar pensar em alguém que nunca mais veria, e ainda mais fraca por ter esperanças de reencontrá-la e aceitar a felicidade, talvez Marie fosse o que esperava, a luz no fim do túnel, a pessoa que a tiraria do fundo do poço.

- Sabe que vai encontrá-la ainda não é? – foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Taylor a seu lado. Quase tinha se esquecido da presença da melhor amiga.

- Não acredito em casualidades do destino, você sabe disso.

- Se ao menos dissesse algo sobre ela, o nome, eu poderia ajudar! – a amiga não aguentava mais ver Demetria daquela forma, sua melhor amiga era frágil, mas ela parecia completamente destruída com toda aquela situação. Isso tudo era incomum, nunca viu a jovem Lovato abalada daquela forma, a história não estava completa.

- Eu não quero dizer nada sobre ela, quero esquecê-la – disse séria.

- Como você pretende esquecê-la? Você é cega ou não quer perceber que você gosta dela? – a Swift quase gritava, não podia deixar a amiga daquela forma.

- Eu não quero pensar nela, eu não quero que seja real você não entende isso? Se eu pensar que gosto dela vai ser pior, eu não quero sofrer por uma pessoa que eu mal sei o nome! Eu não quero lembrar da porra dos olhos dela e muito menos do gosto dos lábios dela, ela não vai voltar, ela não se importa, coloca isso na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas! – gritou irritada com a atitude da amiga, Taylor costumava ser compreensiva.

- Você... você beijou ela? – perguntou a amiga desorientada. Demetria assentiu nervosa, não queria que ninguém soubesse desse detalhe.

- Por que não me contou? Meu Deus isso muda tudo! – Taylor colocou a mão esquerda na testa andando de um lado para o outro no quarto.

- Como assim?

- Demetria eu achava impossível você gostar de alguém só por ter conversado por poucos minutos, mas você ainda ter beijado ela? Isso muda meus conceitos entende? Você sabe como você é, você é estranha, prefere ficar sozinha, teve tipo uns dois relacionamentos sérios, fora essa loucura que você tem com a Hanna – suspirou tentando focar no rumo em que queria chegar, não queria deixar Demi ainda mais irritada – isso é muito novo pra você, assim como é pra mim e eu não quero que você sofra. Eu não ia aguentar ter que ver o seu sofrimento.

A Lovato não tinha nada para dizer, apenas observou a melhor amiga pegar suas coisas e a abraçar saindo logo em seguida. Taylor sabia que Demetria precisava de espaço, precisava começar a lidar com seus problemas, não poderia mais proteger a garota a quem considerava irmã.

Jogou-se na cama macia após a saída da melhor amiga, não sabia o que fazer sobre toda essa situação, a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar foi _naquela_ noite.

"_Não conseguia encontrar nem Dallas nem Madison no meio de toda aquela multidão, perguntava-se como a boate lotou tão rápido. Adentrou ainda mais a multidão, porém nem sinal de nenhuma das irmãs. Demetria já estava irritada, tudo o que mais queria era ir embora daquele lugar. _

_A Lovato do meio sentiu seu braço ser agarrado no meio da multidão e foi forçada a parar e virar-se para dizer umas boas palavras para a pessoa. Porém quando se virou teve uma surpresa, era ela, a razão de toda a pressa para ir embora._

_- Está fugindo de quem? – parecia querer confirmar se era dela mesmo que Demi estava fugindo. A futura médica simplesmente não conseguiu se mover, não conseguia em nenhuma resposta e se pegou desejando não ter entristecido Marie. _

_Começou a ser guiada pela mulher até as escadas no final do salão e poucos minutos depois se viu no telhado da boate, a desconhecida ao seu lado e o silêncio a incomodava pela primeira vez._

_- Por que está fugindo de mim? – fitou Marie se perdendo em seus olhos. Ela estava próxima e isso deixava a jovem nervosa, seu rosto parcialmente escondido pelo luar, porém familiar, a deixava ainda mais bela aos olhos de Demetria. _

_- Eu não sei – sussurrou nervosa. Ela sabia que logo suas barreiras cairiam, não queria ficar sozinha, estava cansada da solidão, porém não sabia o que fazer e Marie simplesmente lhe dava a sensação de proteção, se sentia segura apenas olhando nos olhos brilhantes. _

_Quando voltou a olhá-la percebeu o quão próxima estava e parecia que Marie tinha percebido, pois colocou uma de suas mãos na bochecha direita da jovem e sussurrou:_

_- Eu não vou te machucar e nem fazer nada que você não queira mesmo querendo muito te beijar agora – Demetria assentiu e a mulher pareceu entender, pois logo seus lábios estavam colados. _

_A sensação era diferente e sensacional ao mesmo tempo, os lábios se moviam em perfeita sincronia em um beijo simples e delicado, parecia um daqueles filmes clichês, simplesmente perfeito. Logo se afastaram e a futura médica percebeu que pela primeira vez tinha fechado os olhos. Passou sua mão esquerda na bochecha esquerda da mulher acariciando lentamente, juntou os lábios novamente, colocou as mãos na cintura de Marie enquanto a mesma colocou os braços em volta do pescoço da jovem, acabaram batendo na parede o que fez com que se separassem poucos segundos depois. Encostaram as testas e o olhar da mulher parecia queimar Demetria de tão profundo que era._

_Desencostaram-se e a estudante pegou a mão direita de Marie a guiando até a ponta do telhado da boate onde se apoiaram ambas em um vão enquanto observavam o céu silenciosamente._

_- Olhe para as estrelas, elas não estão magníficas hoje? – perguntou enquanto envolvia seus braços ao redor da irmã do meio. Logo depois apoiou o queixo no ombro direito da jovem. A posição era confortável, e para a Lovato uma coisa completamente nova, boa. _

_- É estranho estar assim agora – deu voz aos seus pensamentos._

_- Pois é, quem diria que invés de estar na boate dançando eu estaria aqui com uma bela moça admirando as estrelas – brincou arrancando leves risadas da futura médica. _

_- Você é engraçada – comentou a Lovato, a mulher apenas riu fraco._

_- Então, quando nos veremos novamente? – perguntou calmamente. A futura médica se virou ainda nos braços de Marie e a olhou no fundo dos olhos, ela sabia que assim a mulher que a segurava entenderia, e ela entendeu – não haverá uma próxima vez não é? – balançou a cabeça em sinal de não e a mulher suspirou assentindo. _

_Soltaram-se lentamente e quando Demetria se virou para ir embora seu braço foi segurado novamente:_

_- Leve isso com você – colocou um pequeno pedaço de papel na mão esquerda da jovem – assim você saberá quem sou eu – se aproximou e selou os lábios rapidamente a abraçando logo em seguida. _

_Com isso partiu, deixando para trás a bela visão de Marie admirando as estrelas, __**sozinha.**__"_

A noite era clara em sua mente assim como o gosto dos doces lábios de Marie em sua boca. Segurou o pequeno pedaço de papel mais uma vez lendo a frase escrita na caligrafia delicada:

"_Break down the walls let heaven in"_.


	3. Chapter 3

As coisas mudam tão rápido, em questão de segundos um momento feliz pode se tornar o mais triste de sua vida, ás vezes você faz com que isso aconteça e admite, outras vezes acha mais fácil culpar o primeiro que vê pela frente, mas a verdade é que ninguém nunca vai tentar te fazer mal ao menos que você deixe.

Parece sadomasoquismo, você sabe que aquilo te machuca, mas quer ficar naquilo, a diferença é que você não **gosta** daquela situação, mesmo **querendo** ficar. Muitas vezes nos privamos de seguir a vida com medo de perder aquela pessoa ou aquele momento. Se eles realmente se importassem com você eles estariam com você mesmo que seja contra tudo aquilo que eles acreditem.

Selena pensava nisso enquanto se deixava ser beijada por Justin, seu namorado, sentia que iria machucá-lo se terminasse as coisas e achava que ele não merecia isso porque ela se colocou naquela situação, ele merecia ser feliz e ela só estava em seu caminho, porém não conseguia se fazer parar porque sabia que isso o deixaria triste.

A cantora não conseguia tirar Demetria de sua cabeça, e a culpa de beijar seu namorado pensando nos lábios de outra pessoa a estava consumindo, não podia continuar isso.

- O que foi? – Justin a olhou confuso enquanto se deixava ser afastado da mulher.

- Tem muita gente aqui – ela sabia que ele não acreditava, mas como sempre Justin apenas ficou calado por alguns segundos antes de sorrir e assentir. Ele sabia que não era o ambiente que a incomodava.

Estavam em uma das festas que aconteciam ao final dos shows da Stars Dance Tour, um dos momentos em que Selena era mais descontraída e divertida com todos, porém hoje a morena se encontrava no sofá mais afastado pensativa.

- O que você acha de irmos para o Havaí no ano novo? – Justin perguntou depois de algum tempo calados.

- Eu vou estar em Porto Rico – falou cansada.

- Eu sei, mas são poucas horas de voo e logo – a garota o interrompeu.

- Não quero ir Justin, estou cansada de passar horas em um avião, preciso descansar e, além disso, Porto Rico é belo, não há necessidade de irmos para o Havaí de novo.

- É você está certa – disse baixo, logo depois se levantou – vou pegar bebidas para nós.

Selena aproveitou o momento para vagar pelo salão, queria encontrar uma janela. A morena precisava admirar o céu hoje, precisava se sentir próxima de Demi de alguma forma. Chegava a ser doentio o que a médica fazia a latina sentir sem ao menos conhecê-la direito.

A cantora sabia que não existia amor à primeira vista, ela gostava da Lovato, mas não a ponto de dizer que estava apaixonada. Amor é um sentimento forte, capaz de mover montanhas, mudar pensamentos, seria ele capaz de _salvar_ Demi? Assim pensava enquanto admirava o céu, hoje com poucas estrelas, pensando em como a escuridão a sua frente lembrava os cabelos escuros de Demetria, queria poder ter tido a chance de conhecê-la melhor, porém sabia que não podia, e sabia também que a garota _não_ queria, o que a deixava ainda mais triste.

Seu sonho a impedia de correr atrás de Demi, mesmo com o coração e a mente implorando ela sabia que não podia. Que tipo de sonho faria isso com alguém? Impedi-la de ser quem é? De seguir seus instintos? O de ser uma cantora mundialmente conhecida. Para Demetria ela podia ser apenas Marie, mas para o resto do mundo ela era conhecida como Selena Gomez. A ex-Disney, cantora internacionalmente conhecida, Alex Russo dos feiticeiros de Waverly Place, a namorada de Justin Bieber. E Demi nunca faria ideia de tudo aquilo, ao menos que entendesse o bilhete, o que Selena sabia que não aconteceria.

Selena não queria que a futura médica a conhecesse por isso, era apenas a Selena Marie, mas pelo que percebeu a mulher não se importaria se fosse uma estrela mundial, ela estava lidando com coisas piores do que a cantora. Você conseguiria ver pelos olhos da mulher o quanto já sofrera, e o quão frios eram.

Depois de minutos perdida em pensamentos resolveu que não deveria perder a festa, afinal ela era o motivo.

Logo quando entrou no salão ouviu a risada de Justin, ele conversava com algumas dançarinas e um dos assistentes de palco. Selena achava o sorriso de Justin magnífico, mas não conseguia evitar em compará-lo ao de Demi, mesmo a garota sorrindo fraco era uma visão inesquecível.

- Então qual é o assunto? – perguntou brincalhona quando já estava ao lado de Justin, o garoto deu um copo de bebida para a namorada sorrindo fraco. Gomez assentiu beijando a bochecha do namorado.

- Dallas só estava nos contando sobre estar tentando convencer as irmãs dela a irem passar o ano novo em Porto Rico conosco – falou Chelle, uma das novas dançarinas.

- Por que elas não querem ir Dallas? – se virou para a mulher de cabelos loiros, mais para loiro-sujo, levantando a sobrancelha levemente.

- Minha irmã acabou de se formar em medicina e fica enrolando dizendo que não pode. Ela começou essa semana a trabalhar em Los Angeles e já diz estar traumatizada com tantos casos estranhos, não vai ser difícil convencê-la – disse risonha.

- Ela disse que teve um cara lá que chegou com o pau duro e não conseguia de jeito nenhum abaixar, nem com gelo – Justin disse rindo, logo todos o acompanharam.

- Meu Deus! – disse rindo.

- E no dia que foi um garoto que comeu bonecas? – Dallas disse ainda rindo. Todos já sabiam que dali viria uma boa história.

(...)

- Algumas vezes não podemos evitar sentir falta de coisas que não podemos ter, eu precisava fazer um cover dessa musica. Essa aqui é para todos que se sentem da mesma forma que eu.

Ouvi os gritos da plateia enquanto me sentava no banco em que supostamente deveria cantar The House That Built Me.

- _Lights go down _

_And the night is calling to me, yeah_

_I hear voices singing songs in the street_

_And I know that we won't be going home _

_For so long, for so long_

_But I know that I won't be on my own, yeah_

_I love this feeling and_

_Right now_

_I wish you were here with me_

'_Cause right now_

_Everything's new to me_

_You know I can't fight the feeling _

_And every night, I'm feeling _

_Right now_

_I wish you were here with me _

_Late night, spaces _

_With all our friends, you and me _

_Love these faces_

_Just like how it used to be_

_And we won't be going home_

_For so long, for so long _

_But I know I won't be on my own, on my own_

_I'm feeling like_

_Right now_

_I wish you were here with me_

'_Cause right now_

_Everything's new to me_

_You know I can't fight the feeling _

_And every night, I'm feeling_

_Right now_

_I wish you were here with me_

_And I could do this forever_

_And let's go crazy together_

_Light go down_

_And I hear you calling to me, yeah_

Abriu os olhos observando a multidão a acompanhar, mas sabia que a única pessoa que queria observar naquele momento era Demetria. E nunca se sentiu tão culpada por estar expressando seu _amor_ por uma pessoa enquanto seu namorado assistia tudo do backstage. Não queria ter que olhar para seu futuro ex-namorado depois daquela música, mas Selena precisava se libertar, mesmo que isso custasse a felicidade de Justin. Ela estava fazendo a coisa certa finalmente, e não podia deixar de sentir-se orgulhosa de si mesma.

_Right now_

_I wish you were here with me_

'_Cause right now _

_Everything's new to me _

_You know I can't fight the feeling_

_And every night, I'm feeling _

_Right now_

_I wish you were here with me_

- Obrigada Houston, vocês alegraram minha noite hoje, espero ter conseguido melhorar a de vocês também – disse antes de sair em direção ao backstage.

Selena caminhou pelos bastidores recebendo acenos e congratulações de todos, de acordo com seu empresário esse tinha sido um dos primeiros a esgotar os ingressos, a Gomez precisava ter feito bonito.

Ao entrar no camarim encontrou quem ainda não tinha visto, Justin estava sentado em uma das poltronas de cabeça baixa, Selena quase se sentiu mal por ter feito aquilo com o garoto, mas se ela queria o bem de todos deveria começar pelo seu próprio bem.

- Foi um ótimo show – Justin disse depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. Ele sabia que a Gomez não teria coragem de iniciar aquela conversa. A morena ficou assustada com a súbita fala do namorado – a última música – pausou olhando para o chão – quer falar sobre ela?

- Eu... Justin não dá mais – falou sincera caminhando em direção ao garoto.

- É por isso que você anda estranha? – perguntou finalmente olhando nos olhos de Selena. Ele parecia que ia chorar e a garota voltou a se sentir culpada por magoar o garoto. Mas é para o melhor, pensava a Gomez. Assentiu.

- Desculpe – sussurrou sem conseguir olhá-lo.

- Não temos culpa por quem nos apaixonamos, não é? – falou baixo. Logo sentiu os braços de Bieber ao seu redor – então, quem é o sortudo? – falou sorrindo. Sabia que a Gomez não responderia, se conheciam muito bem. A garota apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de não enquanto aconchegava sua cabeça no peitoral de Justin – só quero sua felicidade Sel, nunca se esqueça – o garoto sussurrou no ouvido da amada.

- Obrigada Justin, você é maravilhoso – Selena olhou no fundo dos olhos do _ex_ ao dizer aquelas palavras.

- Eu sei – sorriu fraco e a Gomez riu. Ficaram abraçados por mais alguns instantes até o Bieber se afastar e beijar a testa da _ex_ – vejo você por ai, Gomez.

- Vejo você por ai, Bieber – sorriu acenando para o garoto que já seguia seu caminho, com um coração partido, mas com a esperança de encontrar a pessoa certa.

Enquanto isso Selena se concentraria em encontrar a razão para sua mente estar sempre confusa, de ter sentido borboletas no estômago ao cantar aquela música e de ter começado a sonhar como não sonhava a tanto tempo, com esperança do sonho se tornar realidade. **Demetria**.


	4. Chapter 4

A morte é devastadora. Querendo ou não ela sempre será o nosso medo, mesmo com as crenças de estarmos indo a um lugar melhor, um lugar que na verdade nunca teremos certeza de como é e se chegaremos lá. Não adianta negar. A morte é a nossa maior incerteza, e isso nos aterroriza cada dia que passa.

A crença na ressurreição, mesmo daqueles que não creem em Deus, é o que diminui o medo. Mas o pior medo é o de morrer infeliz, sem ter realizado seus maiores desejos, sem ter vivido.

Se sentir vivo é muito diferente de apenas respirar. Você tem que **sentir **acima de tudo para estar **vivo**. Tem que se apaixonar, amar até não poder mais. Se rebelar. Ir a festas e beber até amenizar a dor de um coração partido. Aproveite cada segundo que tiver nesse mundo, mesmo com tudo de ruim que somos obrigados a assistir em jornais. Diga a todos que tem lembranças, memórias, porque é isso que você levará para o _outro lado_.

Demetria observava todos naquela igreja atentamente. Eles acreditavam, pensou. Eles estavam fortes porque tinham fé, coisa que faltava na irmã do meio. "Fé move montanhas", era o que o padre dizia naquele momento e Demi não pôde evitar olhar para o colar em seu pescoço, que sua avó lhe dera, ela costumava dizer a mesma coisa quando a baixinha chorava em seu colo depois de um dia ruim, e depois dizia "tudo ficará bem" enquanto acariciava os cabelos, antes castanhos, da pequena.

O tempo é algo incontrolável. Passa de forma assustadora. Demetria ainda se lembrava de a poucas semanas atrás estar sentada no colo da matriarca contando piadas no dia de Ação de Graças, tentando esquecer o efeito que Marie tinha sobre ela e comemorando o início de seu estágio. Agora o porto seguro da garota estava em um caixão, e isso doía na jovem, doía como facas atravessando seu coração, não doía da mesma forma que em todos, por isso eles não entenderam quando viram a filha bêbada depois do enterro e tampouco quando viram o quarto todo quebrado quando a garota recebeu a notícia.

Ninguém a compreenderia.

Demi já conseguia sentir o desespero voltar quando ouviu o padre falar sobre sua avó, ela nunca iria superar. Como se você ao menos a conhecesse, pensou. Para todos a jovem era apenas próxima da senhora de idade, mas para a pequena a mais velha sempre foi tudo, a pessoa que Demetria mais amava, não, _ama_. A ficha nunca iria cair para a garota, ela nunca superaria a dor, ela não sabia lidar com perdas.

Ela não iria aceitar a dor.

- Agora alguns familiares darão uma palavrinha sobre Sue – o padre anunciou depois de sua fala sobre como Sue Hart estava ao lado do Senhor nesse momento. "É onde ela queria estar", Demetria se obrigava a pensar.

A mãe das Lovatos foi a primeira a falar, Dianna falou pouco, estava muito abalada, e assim como a filha do meio, era muito próxima à mãe. Demetria sabia que sua mãe sentia uma dor próxima a sua, afinal, até mesmo se juntou a filha na bebida.

"_Não sabia o que fazer. Demi jamais se sentira tão perdida quanto naquele momento. Sua avó tinha a deixado, de todas as pessoas que amava a mais importante tinha ido embora. __**E ela não voltaria**__._

_Pegou uma garrafa de Jack Daniels colocando na boca de uma vez, ela precisava amenizar a dor, ela não podia voltar para as drogas, de novo não._

_- Demi? – ouviu a voz abafada da mãe do outro lado da porta._

_- Me deixa em paz – gritou a irmã do meio._

_- Demi não fica assim – Dianna disse soluçando. Logo ouviu um corpo bater contra a porta, a mãe tinha se sentado do outro lado._

_- Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo – disse alto para a mulher ouvir._

_- Eu sei Demi, você sabe que eu sei, me deixa entrar – ouvia a voz despedaçada da mãe e não conseguia evitar chorar ainda mais ouvindo a tristeza na voz da mulher que a criou. _

_- Você não quer me ver assim – falou baixo._

_- Não te quero sozinha, deixe eu me juntar a você._

_A mãe se importava. Ela sabia que Demetria não saberia lidar. Ela sabia que a filha iria querer voltar ao vicio. E foi saber que Dianna se importava que fez a médica levantar tonta para abrir a porta. _

_- Oh meu bebê – a mulher abraçou a filha forte ao ver os olhos inchados da mesma – vai passar – sussurrou._

_- Não vai mãe, e você sabe – Demi falou tentando ficar calma, estava cansada de ouvir isso. A mãe apenas assentiu._

_- Quantas garrafas tomou? _

_- Duas – falou baixo se separando da mulher voltando para sua posição inicial, encostada da cama. _

_A mãe se acomodou ao lado da filha encostando a cabeça no ombro da jovem enquanto tomava um gole da garrafa na mão direita de Demetria. A noite seria longa."_

Agora Dallas falava, ela não estava tão afetada quanto os outros, talvez por conta de ter chegado de madrugada com alguns amigos de turnê horas depois de ter recebido a notícia. A ficha ainda não tinha caído para a Lovato mais velha, e isso era perceptível pela calma com que falava o pequeno discurso que escreveu na hora do café da manhã.

- e sempre a teremos viva em nossos corações – finalizou Dallas arrancando aplausos de pé de todos na igreja – e agora minha irmã quer falar algumas coisas – anunciou antes de se direcionar para o lugar ao lado da mãe.

Demetria se levantou observando a todos ali, nem metade deles entendia o que ela sentia, nem metade deles tinha os olhos tão inchados quanto os da garota. Quando a jovem Lovato subiu ao altar finalmente tirou os óculos que usava desde o início da celebração e logo depois olhou para o caixão de sua avó. Balançou a cabeça tentando evitar que as lágrimas escapassem com a visão da amada avó imóvel ao seu lado.

E então finalmente virou-se em direção a todos, e as caras de horror foram tantas que fizeram até Demetria sorrir fraco. Ela caminhou calmamente ao microfone e se preparou para falar:

- Hoje é o dia mais difícil da minha vida – começou calma – a pessoa que mais amo no mundo já não está mais ao meu lado, quem costumava ser meu porto seguro me deixou – respirou fundo prendendo as lágrimas – e o pior é que ela não irá voltar. Mas sabem, minha avó sempre disse que eu não deveria depender dela, e que na hora que eu mais precisasse dela, ela não estaria mais aqui – soluçou baixo – e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu – suspirou olhando para cima – ela está agora dentro de um caixão prestes a me deixar de vez, e eu não vou superar, não importa o tempo – parou olhando a plateia.

Todos olhavam Demi atentamente, grande parte com pena e outros concordando com tudo que a jovem dizia. Olhou para as primeiras fileiras onde estavam os familiares, as mulheres estavam devastadas, mas não tanto quanto a Lovato, e os homens tentavam segurar as lágrimas. Nas demais fileiras estavam os amigos e de pé no fundo estavam os amigos de turnê de Dallas, que pareciam te acabado de chegar, e _ela_.

Demetria não acreditava no que estava vendo, era ela, Marie estava ali. Só podia ser sua mente pregando peças, afinal, não dormiu nada a noite toda. Ela usava um chapéu preto como o da noite na boate, a diferença é que tinha detalhes em branco, e um vestido branco um pouco acima do joelho, o que fazia a médica saber que era a sua amada ali eram os olhos brilhantes, _aqueles olhos brilhantes_. Pareciam prendê-la e tudo piorava porque Marie a encarava fixamente, parecendo quase tão surpresa quanto Demetria. Balançou a cabeça e se concentrou novamente em seu discurso:

- Todos dizem que vai passar, mas a perda de minha avó e o lugar que ela ocupava no meu coração jamais poderei esquecer – sentiu as lágrimas começarem a descer, não conseguia mais impedir. Virou-se para o caixão da avó passando a mão direita levemente – e vovó, meu amor por você – soluçou – permanecerá real e verdadeiro, assim como tudo que vivemos, todas as conversas, todos os momentos estarão na minha memória, afinal, foi tudo o que me sobrou – chorou um pouco mais alto – te amo vovó, e logo irei te encontrar – abraçou o caixão chorando antes de sentir braços ao seu redor. O pai segurava a filha em seus braços enquanto a levava de volta para seu lugar ao lado de Madison.

A filha do meio passou o resto da missa de cabeça baixa chorando apenas sendo consolada por Marissa. Demi se segurava para não virar e encontrar a decepção de saber que Marie não estava realmente lá e que sua mente apenas a pregara mais uma peça.

- Terminou Dem – a amiga sussurrou para a Lovato – o pessoal vai se reunir lá fora até a hora de levarem o caixão para o cemitério. Vamos lá.

- Não, vou ficar aqui com a minha avó – disse com a voz rouca.

- Mas vai todo mundo – a jovem a interrompeu.

- E eu vou ficar com a minha avó – disse um tanto rude. A amiga apenas assentiu antes de se juntar ao pequeno fluxo de pessoas saindo apressadas da igreja, parecia que eles adivinharam que a garota precisava de espaço, mas ela sabia que era por conta do lanche que seria oferecido do lado de fora, coisa que Demetria ainda não tinha compreendido o porque.

Caminhou lentamente em direção ao altar onde se encontrava o caixão da avó. Ela prometeu que a olharia no caixão antes de enterrá-la. A visão da avó vestida em seu casaco favorito e com as duas mãos acima do peito fazia tudo se tornar tão real. A médica apenas queria que a avó levantasse e dissesse que tudo aquilo era uma encenação e que estava tudo bem. Mas Demi tinha que enfrentar a realidade. **Ela não está mais aqui**.

- Por que você me deixou? – sussurrou – você sabia por o que eu estou passando – chorou abraçada ao caixão de madeira.

Passou alguns minutos ainda abraçada a sua avó, não queria pensar que existia um caixão entre elas. Levantou um pouco a cabeça olhando o rosto pacífico da avó antes de se afastar.

Logo quando estava se afastando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro direito e o cheiro _dela_ invadiu as narinas da Lovato, ela reconheceria o cheiro dela em qualquer lugar, algodão e lírio rosa, **único**, como ela.

A mente da irmã do meio só podia estar testando ela, assim pensava a garota, até ouvir a voz doce com a qual sonhava quase todas as noites:

- Sinto muito – falou baixo, quase inaudível – foi lindo o que você falou.

Demi virou-se assustada encarando Marie a sua frente, ela ainda usava o chapéu quase cobrindo a face, como se quisesse esconder alguma coisa, isso instigava a garota.

- Obrigada – gaguejou antes de se recompor – o que... o que você faz aqui?

Marie sabia que essa seria sua primeira pergunta então se apressou em responder:

- Sou amiga de Dallas, da turnê.

- Não acredito – balançou a cabeça tentando absorver a informação – você dança?

- Não, eu canto – abaixou a cabeça retirando o chapéu cuidadosamente para não desmanchar a trança lateral que usava no cabelo.

Quando Marie voltou a encarar Demetria a face da garota já demonstrava surpresa. Ela sabe quem eu sou, pensou a cantora.

- Você... meu Deus – passou a mão esquerda pelo cabelo – você... você é – _Selena_ a interrompeu.

- Sou Selena **Marie** Gomez – disse dando ênfase no Marie.

O mundo da médica não podia ficar mais confuso.


End file.
